


And Break the Chain

by BlueSpectre



Series: Reclaiming Heart [2]
Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Abuse, Authority Challenge, M/M, Rage, Slurs, Torture, Unwanted Advances, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpectre/pseuds/BlueSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arisen's romantic ignorance comes to spite him and he's punished for a crime he did not commit. His pawn, the one charged with protecting him at any cost, finds it unacceptable and has no qualms about voicing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Break the Chain

A strange request from a lady, especially one that had been promised to another man. But it was a request nonetheless, and Alister would behold upon it like any other, despite a queer feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even his pawns agreed that something about it was off and both pondered what the Duchess could possibly want with the arisen, and at night of all things. 

Alister was even tempted to perhaps ask someone, like Caxton or Asalam, what this could have meant but didn't for fear of word backfiring. 

So instead, he was left to wait until nightfall to return to the castle grounds and seek the foreign woman out. It was just as well, as Fornival required Alister's assistance with escorting his spitfire of a daughter around the city. Alister faked a smile and agreed, despite his not wanting to, the girl almost immediately gluing herself to his side. 

She was rude and snide, sticking her nose up at any under her and having the audacity to call Alister a “servant”. He had to bite his tongue and clench his fist, however, and deal with the slough of negative comments that came from the girl's mouth. Alister wondered how someone so young could have so many terrible things to say about the world. It was worrisome. 

“Try to find me!” Alister was torn from his thoughts at the little girl's words. Before he had a chance to protest she was already down the street. He groaned irritably and trudged down the stone walkway with no sense of urgency. Ener shared Alister's annoyance but Thommern seemed indifferent to the situation. 

“Perhaps check the inn.” said the warrior as the arisen overturned a basket in the market. 

Alister did as such and found her within an open corner. She had a grin on her face that betrayed her façade of maturity. The girl giggled and praised her guardian before trotting off to her next adventure.

While the young girl poked her nose around in the market, Alister stayed seated on the stairs leading to the inn. Somehow, the day was already half gone, spent catering to a spoiled rich child's every whim. He had given both Ener and Thommern a share of gold so they might shop for anything needed while he kept a hawk's watch on the girl he was charged with babysitting. 

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and chin in palm while he absentmindedly watched as Symone purchased something. His trance was interrupted when the girl appeared in front of him offering an apple. 

“Can’t have my escort running on an empty stomach, can I?” she said, holding out the fruit with a smile. 

Alister looked at it a moment before accepting the offer. “Thank you,” he said lowly as he took a bite.

Syome wiped the fruit on her dress after plopping down next to Alister on the stairs, beaming at the flavor as she bit it. She kicked her short legs contently as they both ate, Alister unable to stuff a laugh as he noticed that she was trying to match the large bites he was taking. 

The archer was done with his apple by the time she ate half and he returned to his earlier posture with the core hanging from his hand. His eyes flit between watching his pawns shop and admiring the fountain that sat precariously in the middle of the square. While it was true that he would rather be out of the city and fighting something dangerous, another part of him was enjoying the serenity of today. It was ill often that he was able to just pause for a moment and breathe. 

“Why do you suppose the dragon attacks mankind?” 

Alister snapped his head towards the girl, his expression portraying his shock. 

“I… Am woefully unaware, unfortunately. It has never given me a reason.” he responded. 

“He just stole your heart and gives you no answer as to why?” Symone then hummed. “Right rude of him, if you ask me.” 

The Arisen chuckled. “I suppose it is.” 

“Are we a particular delicacy? If so, pray tell, what was he eating until now?”

“From what little I actually understand, it seems to all be a cycle. I am not the first Arisen, nor will I be the last.” Alister explained. 

“But don’t you ever tire of fighting? Of putting your life at risk or fear the day you must finally face the dragon?” 

Alister bit his lip for a split second before regaining his composure. “I do not think it is up to what I tire of or fear. This is my destiny, what I was chosen for the moment I picked up sword to defend my village.”

The girl hummed again, this time more solemnly. “Seems mighty unfair.” 

Alister shrugged. “Many things in life are just so, sera. The key is to find the light in the darkness you had been thrusted into.” 

“Is that how you cope?” she asked. “Have you found the light?”

The Arisen stole a look at Thommern, the pawn looking over a new hilt piece for his sword that Caxton was offering. A gentle smile tugged at his lips and Symone smiled in turn.

“In a way.” 

The girl finished the last bite of her apple and Alister held out his hand for her to place the core into. When she did, he stood and returned to the vendor so that she may use the discarded cores as compost. When he turned, Symone was gone from the stairs.

“Over here!” She waved to him from the arch leading into the Craftman’s Quarter and he sauntered over. A race is what she wished for. From the arch they stood at to the door leading into the wilds at the far side of the Quarter. Alister heard his pawns snicker behind him when he agreed. 

“A might too old for children’s games, aren’t we, master?” Thommern teased. 

“I want honest effort as well! I will not be patronized!” Continued the girl, ignoring the pawn’s taunt. “Readysetgo!” she cheered quickly and took off, leaving Alister behind in a “cloud of dust”. 

“Quick as a hare, that one.” said Ener with no jest in his voice, unlike his companion. “Best let her win this one, master. Stow your pride.” 

Alister shook his head gently with a smile before running after his charge. Catching up to her was easy, and surpassing her would be easier still. However, he purposefully stayed right on her heels while making it seem like he was giving it his all. He even pretended to trip in the field and feigned frustration to make it more believable. 

The archer came up right after her as they reached the “finish line”, the girl cheering between heavy breaths. Alister faked the labor in his breath when he was barely winded in reality. 

“I won, I won! I bested the Arisen!” she laughed and leaned against the man to keep from tumbling over in exhaustion. Alister chuckled and offered his hand to hold to keep her steady. She accepted and mentioned how spent she was and her desire to return home. 

She held his hand the entire way there, ordering the long way as she refused to go up the stairs. It proved to be a slight annoyance, but Alister obliged nonetheless. Upon returning to Fornival’s home, his wife absolutely insisted that Alister stayed for dinner and wouldn’t take no for an answer. As pawns had no need or desire to eat human food, Thommern and Ener remained outside. 

It was more time that passed that turned day to night, and it was more reward for his babysitting. Though his pawns were annoyed, and he supposed they had a right to be. The day could have been spent doing something else, but Alister had a difficult time saying no to those who ask him for favors and Fornival was the person that caught him first. Besides, having a diplomat as someone he could call “friend” could prove to help him in the future. 

“Many would take advantage of your kindness, ser,” Ener brought up as Alister prepared himself to enter the castle grounds. “Best be careful, master, a’fore it comes back to spite you.” 

“I appreciate the concern, Ener, but I am fully capable of dealing with the effect of my actions.” Alister rebuttled and the pawn rolled his eyes in response. 

“Please take care upon the grounds, Arisen.” Thommern mentioned. “If you are to be caught-” 

“It’s a night in shackles.” Alister finished. “I am well aware. I shan’t be long besides, only to see what her grace requests.”

“Hopefully it is worth the time and dangers.” Ener mumbled lowly. 

“Not a moment too long,” Alister reminded before sneaking his way under the gate. 

* * *

 

The guards were lazy and clueless at night, Alister noticed. He would have believed the security would be tighter than a merchant’s coinpurse once the moon rose. After all, night  _ was _ ample opportunity to take advantage of those more fortunate than yourself. 

But with the way the guard was now, they may as well just hand castle valuables away on a silver platter. 

It worked in his favor besides, but he worried about anyone else who would sneak in here with less than pure intentions. 

He waited for a pair of guards to pass before carefully crawling his way up the stairs to the Duchess’ tower. The outside air was strong and chilly, sending a shiver up the Arisen’s spine. Being so high up made him nervous, so he made of point of not looking down from the walkway he stood on. He did keep his head down, however, in case there were any guards below who could spot him. 

The door opened immediately as he knocked, small hands pulling him into the room before the door was shut again. She then hugged him tight and nearly squealed. 

“My knight comes for me!” Aelinore exclaimed, pulling away now with a sudden forlorn frown. “Oh, but what you must think of me. A promised woman asking to meet a man who is not her husband in private.” 

Alister opened his mouth to speak but was overruled still by the Duchess. 

“But I could not take my mind off of you, your kindness and comforting words.” She reached up and placed a gentle hand on Alister’s cheek. Her thumb pet the end of the man’s scar that sat over his blind eye. “Your handsome and tired face…” 

Alister suddenly felt a drop in his stomach backed away to avoid the kiss that Aelinore tried to place on his lips.

“I…” he stammered, words unable to find him. 

The woman looked as if she were in distress. “I know, I know! A harlot you must think of me, but I cannot deny my want for you!” 

She approached him and he backpedaled away, a nervous expression plastered on his face. She threw herself at him and he stumbled over onto the bed behind him. She was atop of him and was attempting to kiss him, but he fought against her. He pushed the woman off and stood, continuing to step away from her advances. 

“I b-believe there’s been a miscommunication…” Alister laughed to mask his panic, holding out his hands defensively to keep her away. 

“What do you mean?” asked Aelinore, stopping. 

“I feel my kindness has been unfortunately mistaken for flirtation.” Alister said, his words shakey. “I must apologize with all of my might, I never meant to mislead you-” 

There was suddenly a higher pitched voice outside of the door and the Duchess panicked. 

“Hide, hide away!” she demanded, shoving the Arisen behind a clothing blind. “Stay and do not come out!” 

Just as Alister went out of sight, the Duke burst into the room with the annoying court jester as his shadow. He was making lewd jokes about the Duke “ravaging” his new wife and Alister’s face twisted in disgust. 

“Feste, out.” ordered the large man lowly and the jester obliged with another joke. 

Aelinore welcomed her husband, standing idly by the bed only to be towered over by the man. Alister watched as he stepped closer, his expression unreadable. The woman backed away in turn and looked afraid. Alister looked on with a brow farrowed. 

“M-my lord?”

He was upon her, pinning her to the bed with hands around her throat, squeezing and thrashing as he screamed another woman’s name. The Arisen’s expression turned horrified at what he was witnessing, his body frozen and refusing to move. 

Aelinore scratched at the large man’s arms as she gagged and choked. She tried to beg him to stop but the words couldn’t leave her throat. The more she struggled, the harder Edmun held her there, howling how sorry he was, but not to the duchess he was strangling. 

Reality finally struck Alister like a fist as soon as the woman’s movements slowed to almost nothing. He charged out and yelled for the Duke to cease, having to shout several times before he finally silenced and released his hold. 

His eyes went from being blank to almost being filled with rage when he saw who was standing there. 

“My lord it is… It is not as it seems!” Aelinore defended as soon as she was able to shakily gather her breath and stand away from the bed. Her eyes flit from Alister to the Duke and back to Alister. She then pointed an accusatory finger at him. 

“This commoner stole into my room and made unwanted advancements towards me!”

Alister’s heart plummeted, fear and betrayal overtaking it. 

The Duchess latched herself onto Edmun, who seemed to still be partly in whatever trance had overtaken him when he charged into the room. She looked pleadingly at him before crying; 

“I was terrified. I tried to yell out but he silenced me! Feste, Feste!” she shouted as she pushed away from the Duke. The large man looked at Alister blankly. “Feste, I know you still stand out there!” 

“But m’lady, you do me a horrible dishonor!” squaked the jester, leaning in with a hand over his eyes. “My good self would  _ never _ violate the privacy of m’lord violating m’lady’s privates!” he snorted and Aelinore groaned. 

“None of your jokes, fool! Fetch the guard and have this villain removed!” she demanded as she pointed at Alister again.  

“ _ You _ asked  _ me _ here!” the archer defended desperately.

“Lies! Lies and slander! I am a promised woman and would never betray my husband!” Aelinore gestured towards Alister once the guards stormed in. “Take him away! Away from me and beat the sin from his body!”

Alister did not fight against the hold of the guard, he knew he would be easily overpowered. He cast a look of betrayal and anger at the Duchess as he passed and her firm expression broke. 

* * *

 

The pain was unbearable. Each time the thin leather strips struck against his bare back he let out a pained groan. Every time he made a sound he was whipped harder than the last swing, harder and harder to the point where his groans were loud yelps and whines. 

“Thought you could be ‘lil scoundrel, eh? Go ‘fer a turn in the sheets with the lord’s new wife and get away with it?” taunted the torturer, whipping his victim even harder. “All powerful Arisen thinks ‘e can do whatever, or whoever, without punishment? ‘Ya think yer invincible, huh?” He whipped right on an already open gash made by the leather and Alister screamed. 

“Well, I’ve got news for ‘ya,  _ ser _ ,” he hissed. “‘Ya still think with yer dick, and even the Arisen ain’t safe from that.” 

The torturer continued with his assault, now whipping him multiple times in one go rather than just once every few seconds. Alister’s back twitched violently and his skin felt like it was on fire. But the fire was distracting him from the pain of the leather, so there was a bright side.

That was until something was rubbed into the wounds that had been created and a harsh screamed ripped from the back of his throat. It continued as he was whipped again. 

Alister whimpered and near sobbed once the torturer stopped. 

“You asked for this,” he started again, his voice a whisper in the Arisen’s ear. “You asked for it as soon as ‘ya stepped foot in the Duchess’ chambers.” 

He then dug a gloved finger into one of the wounds and Alister cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Did ‘ya want this? This punishment, this pain? I think ‘ya secretly did, else you wouldn’t have done something so unbelievably stupid.” He dug the finger deeper and Alister sobbed. 

“Please,” he begged, his voice nothing more than a pathetic whimper. “S-stop…” 

A sick and horrible grin spread across the torturer’s lips. 

“Oh, no,” he said, his voice absolutely evil. Alister shuddered at the thought of what this man would do next. 

“We’re just gettin’ started.” 

* * *

 

Thommern was pacing as a chimera would, hands folded behind his back and a look of death sat as his expression. No matter what Ener said or did, he could not settle his fellow pawn down.

“Something is wrong.” he pointed out, a growl seeded within his voice. “He should have returned long ago and yet we still sit alone!” 

Ener sat with his legs criss crossed on the stone street, an elbow resting on his knee and he held his chin in his palm. He looked bored, but not worried. 

“Perhaps everything is fine. Have you considered that whatever the Duchess needed him to do is taking more time than originally planned?” Ener suggested. 

“No,” Thommern kept up his pacing. “Something  _ is _ wrong. I can feel it.” 

“You are overreacting.” 

Thommern stopped in his tracks and whipped around, pointing an aggressive finger at the other man. 

“ _ You _ are underreacting! I  _ know _ he’s in trouble, I can feel it!” The volume and anger in Thommern’s voice took Ener by surprise and had him reeling. 

“You do not have the bond that he and I have, you do not feel the things I do when he is pain or in danger and right now something is wrong and that is a problem, Maker be damned!” 

Things were silent between the two for a moment, Thommern not wavering in his glare that threw at Ener. Eventually, Ener stood and dusted himself off with a sigh.

“What should do, then?” he asked.

“We need to-” 

_ “-the Arisen.” _ Thommern ears picked up the conversation of two guards that were walking past the gate from the inside. He stopped to listen; 

_ “For truth? The Arisen himself?”  _

_ “Aye, caught in lady Aelinore’s chambers, ‘e was. ‘Parently trying to make unwanted advances. Doin’ a turn in the dungeons.” _

_ “Whipping?”  _

_ “Aye.” _

_ “Good. Filthy dog deserves-”  _

Was all he heard before they had walked too far away to continue listening. It mattered not, Thommern had heard enough to ignite a rage within him. 

“Brother,” Ener’s words were slow and careful, as were his movements. “Do not do anything rash-” 

Too late. Thommern burned his hand on one of the rungs of the gate. 

“Bastard has it sealed!” The warrior snarled. 

Sealing. Ener was familiar with what form of it that Thommern spoke of. It was the type of sealing not to silence magick, but the type to ward off pawns. The Duke had forbade pawns from entering the castle grounds, yes, but Ener never would have never thought he’d go as far to put a Seal on it. Ener thought the practice of that particular spell was outlawed long ago. 

It surprised him, but what astonished him was the fact that Thommern raised the gate despite that Ener could hear the gate burn through Thommern’s gloves and sizzle his skin. The pawn groaned and winced from the pain but didn’t let go until the gate was completely up and able to pass through. He marched through with a determined look on his face and lips curled in a snarl. 

Ener looked around nervously before following behind the other pawn. They both captured the stare of passing guards, but none moved towards them. Ener wasn’t sure if that comforted him or made him feel worse about the situation. 

The pawn flinched when Thommern slammed the large doors open. The court didn’t go silent until the man stomped part-way in and roared in a way that could rival the wyrm; 

“ _ DRAGONSBANE!!”  _

Every head turned towards the pawns that marched into the hall. 

“What are you-” The Duke held more shock than rage at the sight of both Thommern and Ener standing before him, like he had thought it impossible for a pawn to ever breach the seal he placed. 

And it  _ should _ have been. 

“You send a man to torture before he has even a moment to try and explain himself,” Thommern snarled, his voice deep and rumbling from the back of his throat. “And you expect me to stand idly by and wait until it is convenient for you to release him?!”

“He was found in my bride’s chambers,” the Duke said calmly. “What was I to think?”

“Your harpy of a wife  _ called _ him there!” Thommern snapped. He looked to the guards that approached with the intent of containing him. “Do  _ NOT  _ touch me!” he howled, the men backing away in fear. 

“She called him there with the intent of asking him a favor, and at night no less.” the pawn continued. “The request was strange to me at first, and I had not realized what it could mean until he was already inside. My master was unfortunately oblivious to the implications, and I am  _ well _ convinced that your wife was aware of that and took advantage of his ignorance!” 

The Duke narrowed his eyes at the fuming man before him. “Are you implying that my Aelinore purposefully engaged in scandalous activities behind my back?” His voice was slightly less calm than before. 

“I would say what your wife does is the least of your concerns when your back is turned,” said Thommern in retort, avoiding the question. “I am only here to demand the release of my Arisen.” 

“Request?” The Duck suggested, granting the pawn a chance to better his case.

“ _ Demand _ .” Thommern repeated sternly with a glare. 

“How dare you speak to his grace in such a way, you soulless abomination-” Thommern harshly elbowed the guard that snatched his arm hard in the face and knocked him to the ground. 

“I said not to touch me!” he howled and some in the court cowered in fear.

Other guards grabbed the hilt of their swords and stepped forward, the Duke's hand stopping them. 

“If you promise not to hurt anyone else,” the powerful man started, his voice still uneasy as he tried to hide his anger. A few of the court hands wandered over and quickly removed the guard that Thommern elbowed, blood draining from his nose as he cast a glare of death to the back of Thommern's head. 

Edmund motioned for his guards to release their swords and return to their proper stance. All of them watched the pawn with an uneasy expression. 

“Then you may retrieve the Arisen with no further punishment done to him or yourself.” Some on the court gasped and looked to their leader, astonished. “Ser Jeoffery will escort you to the dungeon where he is held.”

Thommern turned on his heel to follow the unwilling guardsman provided to him. 

“But know that if you or any other pawn come into my castle again, I will have you executed.” the Duke finally let out a growl that voiced his anger. 

Thommern merely snorted as he victoriously sauntered away. “I do hope you are not expecting a thank you.”

* * *

 

It was disgusting down here. Such a horrid contrast compared to the cleanliness of the palace above. The smell of decay was strong an Ener was positive he didn’t want to find the source. 

He watched as Thommern marched ahead of him, a ring of keys held tight in his hand. The pawn had told the guard who brought them here to begone and snatched the keys, but not before he was told which one would open Alister’s cell. The loose keys jangled with every determined step Thommern took down the stairs. It was as if he were warden to this prison. 

It was a long stretch of hallway with cells lining both sides of the corridor. At the end sat a man dressed in black with a whip at his belt. He stood and charged towards the two mysterious men with his hand on the dagger that sat opposite of the whip. 

“Oy, who in the Maker’s name-” 

Both men drew their weapons, Thommern only unsheathing his greatsword from his back enough for the torturer to see the blade. 

“We outnumber you, are fully armored, and heavily outweigh you in terms of combat experience.” Ener said lowly, holding his sword atop his shield, his stance hard and defiant. “If I stood where you do now, I would plot out my next actions  _ very _ carefully.”

The man stood in front of him with a harsh glare and hateful expression set on his dirty and run down face. Ener’s stance did not change even after the man dropped his weapon. 

“Smart.”

“Watch him,” Thommern ordered and Ener still did not move, not taking his eyes off the torturer. 

The lock of the cell took a bit of jiggling to work and the door itself took more added force to open. It was no problem for the pawn, however, and the door slammed hard against the wall that stopped its swing. 

Alister lay in the middle of the cell, his body still - aside from his trembling - and covered in harsh whip marks. His shirt was gone and discarded to the other end of the cell, turned inside out and stained with blotches of blood. It must have been too painful for the burlap to be touching the wounds on his back. 

Thommern could hear the Arisen groaning lowly in pain and his heart filled with a new type of anger that could only be calmed by kicking that torturer’s teeth into his throat. 

But Thommern had to steady himself and not give the Duke more reason to send in his hounds against them. So for now, as difficult as it was, Thommern had to bite his tongue. 

“Master, can you hear me?” He asked, taking a knee to lower himself to Alister’s level.

“Thommern…?” His voice was so weak and hoarse and the pawn’s heart sank at the realization that that may have been the result of screaming in pain. “I-I do not-” 

“Shh, do not speak. Do not move.” Thommern cooed, gently placing a hand on his master’s shoulder to keep him from turning over onto his back. He hooked an arm behind the Arisen’s knees and was careful to avoid the wounds on his back as he held an arm behind the shoulders. 

Alister  yelped when Thommern picked him up off the ground, a deep groan following after as he placed a hand on his side. Thommern looked down to where the man’s hand had positioned itself and in the proper light he could see how heavily bruised the side was. Along with the print of the sole of a metal boot in his skin. 

The rat bastard stomped on him when he was down. 

Alister mumbled his pawn’s name as he was carried out of the cell he was trapped in. 

“I’m here, Arisen. It’s alright.” said Thommern in a soft and gentle tone. He then glared spitefully at the man who was still at the mercy of Ener’s blade.

“I may be bound by a promise I had no desire to make,” he hissed, his voice dangerous and hateful. “But pray you never see me again, ser, as I  _ will _ make an example of you.” 

Ener wordlessly threatened the torturer a last time before turning to follow his companion. He offered a hand on the pawn’s shoulder when he stopped to see Aelinore waiting for them by the stairs. 

Before she could even get a word out; 

“I have nothing to say to you,  _ harlot. _ ” Thommern snarled and pushed his way past her. 

She gave Ener a crestfallen look as he passed, which he returned as a glare. 

* * *

 

Thommern refused to leave Alister’s side as some of the mages of the pawn guild healed his wounds. Barnaby suggested that the warrior go and rest, which only gained him a disinterested grunt as Thommern continued to keep a watchful eye on his Arisen.

“Will you at least allow the mages to heal your hands?” asked the guildmaster, Thommern’s eyes flicking to his hands a moment and noticing the horrid burns that lined his palms. It wasn’t long before he placed them back into his lap and returned his eyes to his vigil. 

Barnaby sighed and left the warrior to his guard. 

Even after the mages could do no more for Alister’s injuries, Thommern stayed within reach. He made sure the bowman was as comfortable as he possibly could be on a bed of straw and followed every request Alister made. 

Eventually, the pawn felt a weak and shaky hand snake into his, thumb petting over the burn.

“Your hands…” Alister rasped out, his voice still small and pitiful. 

“The gate.” Thommern answered the unspoken question. “There was a seal. It did not stop me.”

“I do not want you to hurt yourself for my sake, Thommern. Please, do not do something like that again.” 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Thommern’s mouth then. “I’m sorry, master,” he said quietly. “I’m afraid that is an order I cannot obey.” 

  
  



End file.
